


Doubts

by LerryTheShark



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LerryTheShark/pseuds/LerryTheShark
Summary: «Licantropo.» bisbigliò Taehyung con voce roca, il viso bianco come un lenzuolo.«...eh?»«Lican-»La porta si aprì alle sue spalle prima che potesse finire di ripetersi e capitombolò all’indietro, direttamente fra le braccia di quello che doveva essere il suo nuovo compagno di stanza. Da sotto in su prese confusamente nota dei lineamenti affilati, degli occhi scuri luccicanti di malizia e dei capelli castani scompigliati, come se avesse l’abitudine di scrollare la testa con forza invece di pettinarsi.«Kim Taehyung?» chiese lo sconosciuto con un sorriso ammiccante che mise in risalto i canini affilati.Taehyung annuì stupidamente.«Baekhyun, il tuo nuovo compagno di stanza.» si presentò il castano, squadrandolo da sotto in su con interesse. «Ho l’impressione che diventeremo ottimi amici.»





	Doubts

★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “ **Howling in the dark** ” a cura di Fanwriter.it.

★ Fandom: 엑소/방탄소년단

★ Pairing:백비

★ Numero Parole: 2267

★ Prompt/Traccia:

38\. A è convinto che il suo compagno di stanza al college sia un lupo mannaro.

 

 

 

 

 

«Cosa ci hai messo dentro, un cadavere?» chiese Jungkook con una smorfia divertita, posando la valigia a terra con un tonfo sordo che fece voltare la metà degli occupanti del corridoio. Le lezioni sarebbero iniziate entro una settimana e il dormitorio brulicava di studenti spaesati; gli ricordavano uno stormo di fenicotteri confusi, tutti intenti a guardarsi attorno con sguardo chi vacuo e chi vagamente allarmato. Al pensiero che l’anno successivo anche lui sarebbe stato uno di loro sentiva una piacevole sensazione di calore alla bocca dello stomaco: non vedeva l’ora di camminare per i corridoi di un college e sentirsi finalmente anche lui un adulto a tutti gli effetti.

Chissà, magari mano nella mano con la sua noona.

«Vestiti.» lo riportò al presente Taehyung con una scrollata di spalle, controllando il numero della stanza nelle bozze del cellulare. «Avevo pensato di lasciare qualcosa a casa, ma non voglio essere costretto a fare avanti e indietro in continuazione. E comunque non avrei saputo scegliere.»

Controllò nuovamente il numero della stanza, giusto per essere sicuro, e lanciò un’occhiatina nervosa all’amico prima di squadrare le spalle e aprire la porta.

Gli sfuggì uno strillo acuto e la richiuse con malagrazia, poggiandovisi contro pesantemente con la schiena e facendo schizzare freneticamente lo sguardo attorno a sé.

«Cosa? Che è successo?» chiese Jungkook, allargando gli occhi in simpatia. Non lo aveva mai visto reagire a quel modo e la cosa gli fece correre un brivido lungo la schiena.

«Licantropo.» bisbigliò Taehyung con voce roca, il viso bianco come un lenzuolo.

«...eh?»

«Lican-»

La porta si aprì alle sue spalle prima che potesse finire di ripetersi e capitombolò all’indietro, direttamente fra le braccia di quello che doveva essere il suo nuovo compagno di stanza. Da sotto in su prese confusamente nota dei lineamenti affilati, degli occhi scuri luccicanti di malizia e dei capelli castani scompigliati, come se avesse l’abitudine di scrollare la testa con forza invece di pettinarsi.

«Kim Taehyung?» chiese lo sconosciuto con un sorriso ammiccante che mise in risalto i canini affilati.

Taehyung annuì stupidamente.

«Baekhyun, il tuo nuovo compagno di stanza.» si presentò il castano, squadrandolo da sotto in su con interesse. «Ho l’impressione che diventeremo ottimi amici.»

 

 

*

 

La sala prove era enorme, con grandi vetrate luminose e un parquet di legno chiaro talmente lucido che Taehyung poteva quasi specchiarvisi. Era seduto a terra, con la schiena appoggiata contro lo specchio freddo che occupava un'intera parete;  Jimin e Hoseok stavano facendo stretching.

Tae corrugò le sopracciglia e incrociò le braccia davanti al petto.

«Vi dico che è così! È un licantropo.»

«Sì, e io sono una fatina.»

«Lo sappiamo che sei gay, Jimin: non è questo il punto.» lo rimbeccò Taehyung, facendo ridere di gusto il più grande. «Sono serio. L'ho visto con i miei occhi!»

«Lo hai visto diventare un lupo?» chiese Hobi, fermandosi un istante per prestargli attenzione, gli occhi grandi per l’incredulità.

«Certo, il primo giorno! Ho aperto la porta ed ho visto che aveva la coda! E le orecchie!» insistette Tae alzando le braccia al cielo, frustrato.

«Le orecchie ce le abbiamo tutti.» puntualizzò Jimin, soffocando una risata allo sguardo omicida che ricevette in risposta; era dal primo giorno di college dell’amico che lo prendeva in giro per tutta quella questione del lupo mannaro. Nel riconoscere la sua frustrazione, però, decise di avere pietà. «Sei sicuro di aver visto bene, Tae? Magari era la prospettiva...»

«Jungkook-ah ha detto di non aver visto nulla.» aggiunse Hoseok arricciando il naso.

«Sicurissimo.» affermò con decisione. «E la prospettiva non spiegherebbe la quantità di peli di cane che mi ritrovo sui vestiti! Kook-ah non ha visto nulla perché ho chiuso subito la porta.»

«Non so, Tae… potrebbero sempre essere di Yeontan.» ragionò Jimin, alzandosi in piedi e facendosi vicino; si sedette al suo fianco con un piccolo “oof”, dandogli un buffetto con la spalla.

«Non vedo Tannie da almeno una settimana e…» Taehyung si fermò e un’espressione abbattuta gli adombrò il viso. «Voi non mi credete.»

«Non te la prendere… è solo che è difficile da credere.» cercò di consolarlo Hobi, sedendo dall’altro lato e passandogli un braccio attorno alle spalle. «Sono sicuro che tu abbia visto qualcosa, ma magari non è quello che credi.»

Taehyung rimase in silenzio, rimuginando sulle parole degli amici. Che avessero ragione? Che avesse visto male? Eppure ricordava chiaramente la coda lupina di Baekhyun e i peli sui suoi maglioni non erano certo di Yeontannie: sapeva riconoscere i peli del suo cane, grazie tante. Ma come convincerli?

 

*

 

«Così, devi strofinare con delicatezza fra le foglie. Sii delicato, ma non aver paura di esagerare.» si raccomandò Seokjin, osservando l'operato di Jungkook, intento a preparare il cavolo per la fermentazione. Yoongi era seduto al bancone della cucina, intento a giocare a Piano Tiles e a rubare qualche foglia di tanto in tanto, evitando con maestria il cucchiaio di legno di Jin. Un grosso onggi di terracotta faceva sfoggio di sé al centro del ripiano, riempito lentamente ma inesorabilmente.

«Kimchi!» esclamò Tae, entrando in cucina guidato dal solo odore. Yoongi alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Ciao anche a te Taehyungie, bentornato. Oh, vuoi sapere come stiamo? Bene, grazie, e tu?»

«Cibo prima, convenevoli dopo.» cinguettò Tae, allungando una mano e staccando una foglia direttamente dal contenuto dell’onggi.

«Non ha tutti i torti.» convenne Jungkook con una scrollata di spalle, continuando a strofinare i caspi di cavolo divisi in quarti con la pasta piccante, principalmente formata da verdure tagliate finissime, gamberetti fermentati e salsa di pesce.  
«Kim Taehyung! Via quelle zampacce dall’onggi, non sei mica stato cresciuto dai lupi!» lo rimbeccò Jin con aria severa, sforzandosi di non lasciar sfuggire il sorriso che minacciava di sciogliere la sua espressione da un momento all’altro; gli era mancato avere tutti quanti a casa. Era così abituato a vivere con altre sei persone attorno che durante la settimana si sentiva incredibilmente solo in quell’appartamento silenzioso e improvvisamente troppo grande.  
Specialmente da quanto Taehyung aveva deciso di passare il primo anno di college in dormitorio.

«A proposito di lupi, vedo che il tuo compagno di stanza non ti ha ancora mangiato.» disse piano Yoongi, la sua apparente indifferenza tradita dall’accenno di ghigno che non era riuscito a reprimere. L’interessato alzò il mento, quasi in segno di sfida.

«Ridi pure, ma rimpiangerai di averlo fatto quando dovrete venire a ripulire i miei resti insanguinati dal soffitto.»

«In effetti sarebbe una seccatura.»

Jungkook scoppiò a ridere di gusto. «Dal soffitto?! È un licantropo non un frullatore!»

«Allora lo ammetti che è un licantropo!» gioì Taehyung, additandolo e mettendo il broncio quando il maknae scosse semplicemente il capo, ridendo ancora più forte.

«Prendetemi pure in giro, ma prima o poi riuscirò a portarvi una prova.» affermò quindi con determinazione, afferrando un’altra foglia di cavolo e dandole un bel morso. «Mi basterà seguirlo alla prossima luna piena e-»

Seokjin gli diede una cucchiaiata così forte sulla testa che Taehyung dimenticò il resto della frase.

 

*

 

«Oh Signore, non di nuovo.»

«No, hyung! Aspetta!» Taehyung allungò il passo, raggiungendo il più grande con facilità visto che questi, per quanto scocciato, non aveva alcuna intenzione di correre.

Yoongi non avrebbe corso nemmeno per salvarsi la vita, era prevedibile.

«Ho delle nuove prove!» insisté il più giovane, superandolo e camminando al contrario per poterlo guardare in viso mentre percorrevano il viale alberato che attraversava il campus universitario.

«Quando mai hai avuto delle prove, Taehyung-ah?» sospirò Yoongi, togliendosi suo malgrado una cuffia dalle orecchie per poterlo ascoltare; per quanto trovasse assurde le sue affermazioni non gli avrebbe mai negato la propria attenzione. Smise di camminare e affondò le mani rosse per il freddo in fondo alle tasche del cappotto. «Avanti, spara.»

Tae saltellò leggermente sul posto, eccitato, iniziando a contare con le dita.

«Il primo giorno gli ho visto una fottuta coda, e continuo a non capire perché continuiate ad accantonare la cosa.» iniziò, allungando il mignolo della mano destra e toccandolo con l’indice della sinistra.

«Ho i maglioni pieni di peli castani che non sono di Yeontan né tantomeno umani. Ogni volta che c’è la luna piena scompare per tutta la notte.» continuò, aggiungendo in rapida successione anulare e medio al suo conteggio. «E poi dovresti vedere come reagisce ai gatti, hyung. Perde completamente la testa!»

«Se fosse una prerogativa dei licantropi non rimarrebbero più di un pugno di umani al mondo.» gli fece notare il più grande, arcuando un sopracciglio.

«Nel senso che ieri ne ha incontrato uno appena fuori dal dormitorio e lo ha rincorso, hyung. Ha rincorso un gatto in giro per il campus davanti ai miei occhi: sembrava un invasato.»

«Sono tutte prove circostanziali.»

Taehyung si sgonfiò come un palloncino, sedendosi pesantemente sulla panchina accanto a loro. «Insomma, cosa devo fare per convincervi? Farmi mordere e diventare come lui? Portarvi il suo pedigree?»

«Non so quali licantropi abbia in mente tu, ma sono quasi sicuro che quelli classici non abbiano il pedigree.» commentò Yoongi, divertito, mettendo in pausa la musica e infilando le cuffie nella tasca.

«Se smetti di fare quella faccia da cane bastonato ti offro una cioccolata calda.»

Taehyung saltò in piedi in un lampo e, almeno per quella giornata, nessuno dei due accennò più all’argomento.

 

  1. Namjoon



 

«Quindi il tuo compagno di stanza è un licantropo.»

Taehyung annuì con espressione grave, alzando lo sguardo dal proprio bicchiere di cartone per puntarlo in quello dell'amico. «Ne sono sicuro.»

«Come fai ad esserne così sicuro?»

«Ho una lista di prove! Aspetta.» rispose subito, aspettandosi la domanda, e porgendogli un pezzo di carta con tutte le sue “prove” elencate per punti.

Namjoon si passò una mano sul viso, pizzicandosi leggermente la radice del naso per poi far scorrere le dita fra i capelli. «I licantropi non esistono, Tae.»

«Dicevi lo stesso dei fantasmi.» lo accusò il più giovane, incrociando le braccia al petto e l’amico alzò gli occhi al cielo con una forza tale che temeva che gli sarebbero caduti dalle orbite.

«Ti ripeto che Ghost Hunters non è un programma da prendere sul serio.»

«E cosa mi dici degli alieni? Con Wikileaks-»

«Tae.»

Lo sguardo di Namjoon si addolcì e gli strizzò una spalla. «Lo so che non è sempre facile fare nuove amicizie, ma ti assicuro che il tuo compagno di stanza non è un mostro di nessun tipo.»  
Taehyung aprì la bocca per rispondere che non era quello il punto, ma Namjoon lo battè sul tempo. «Quanti mesi sono passati dall’inizio del college? Tre?»

«Tre e mezzo, ma-»

«E in questi tre mesi e mezzo hai mai avuto una vera e propria conversazione con questo Baekhyun?»

Il più giovane si corrucciò, interdetto: ma certo che aveva parlato con lui.

…no?

Ovvio che sì! Anche quella mattina si erano detti “buona giornata” prima di uscire! E il mese prima Baekhyun gli aveva chiesto se voleva fare il bucato insieme a lui. In effetti aveva rifiutato perché stare da solo con lui più del necessario lo rendeva nervoso, ma contava comunque!  
«…no.» ammise a malincuore, passandosi una mano fra i capelli. Si era concentrato così tanto sul fatto che il suo compagno di stanza fosse un licantropo che non si era nemmeno preso la briga di parlarci. Ora che ci rifletteva, Baekhyun era stato molto attento a non metterlo a disagio appena era stato chiaro che Taehyung non apprezzava particolarmente la sua presenza, passando la gran parte del tempo fuori dalla stanza.

Era stato uno stronzo e non se n’era nemmeno reso conto.

 

*

 

Taehyung prese un respiro profondo, guardando la porta della propria stanza e cementando la propria determinazione. Avrebbe affrontato il problema. Se poi Baekhyun l'avesse morso e fosse diventato un licantropo anche lui poco male: per fortuna adorava i cani. Non adorava le pulci, ma supponeva che avrebbe imparato a conviverci.

Sistemò il contenitore con i cupcakes in equilibrio sulla mano sinistra e recuperò la chiave dalla tasca con quella libera, entrando dentro.

«Baekhyun?» chiese cautamente. La stanza era buia e silenziosa, segno che il compagno di stanza era ancora fuori.

Con un sospiro Taehyung decise di sistemare i dolcetti sul letto dell’altro ragazzo prima di rischiare di farli cadere e stava giusto per accendere la luce quando la finestra scorse verso l’altro e Baekhyun capitombolò dentro con un fracasso imbarazzante, inciampando nella tenda e rimanendo in equilibrio per puro miracolo o più probabilmente grazie alla coda che lo bilanciava.

Aspetta… coda?

«LO SAPEVO!» strillò Taehyung, pieno di affronto. «SEI DAVVERO UN LICAN-»  
«SSSSSSHHHHHHH!» Baekhyun si lanciò in avanti, premendogli una mano calda sulla bocca e posandosi un dito sulle labbra per intimargli il silenzio.

«Fhei um fhicamprofoh!» mugugnò più piano, scrollandosi poi la mano di dosso. «Sei un licantropo!»

«Suppongo che sia troppo tardi per convincerti che sono solo un cos player molto bravo?» chiese Baekhyun, curvando appena le spalle e abbassando le orecchie da lupo che sbucavano fra i suoi capelli castani.

«Decisamente tardi, sì.» confermò Taehyung, incrociando le braccia al petto.

«E dire che ti avevo comprato dei cupcakes per scusarmi di aver pensato che fossi il Grande Lupo Cattivo.»

Baekhyun guardò sul proprio letto e ghignò ampiamente. «Questo farebbe di te Cappuccetto Rosso, Tae-ah?»

Le guance del più giovane si fecero rosse e si schiarì rumorosamente la gola. «Non cercare di cambiare discorso: mi devi delle spiegazioni se vuoi continuare a dividere la stanza con me. E una dichiarazione scritta in cui ti impegni a non mangiarmi e a smettere di lasciarmi i peli sui vestiti.»

Baek afferrò un cupcake e gli diede un grosso morso, sedendosi sul letto con grosso sorriso.

«Affare fatto, Cappuccetto.»

In fondo lo sapeva che lui e l’umano avrebbero finito per andare d’accordo.

Non immaginava nemmeno quanto.


End file.
